witcherfandomcom_it-20200216-history
The Witcher 2: Enhanced Edition
The Witcher 2: Enhanced Edition è la nuova e ultima versione di The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, prodotta da CD Projekt REDEnhanced Edition e uscita il 17 Aprile 2012 per PC. In contemporanea è uscita anche la prima versione del gioco per Xbox 360. La storia principale del gioco è rimasta invariata, ma sono stati aggiunte molte nuove modifiche, nuovi filmati e nuove missioni, oltre a vari bugfixes. In tutto, sono stati aggiunti ben 100 cambiamenti e 4 ore in più di gioco, rispetto alla prima versione del giocoThe Enhanced Edition update is now available for all PC users. In particolare, è stato aggiunto un filmato intro, che mostra un evento in prequel, la narrazione esterna in mezzo ai Capitoli di Dandelion e varie nuove missioni aggiunte al Capitolo III ("Gigli e vipere", "Il Messaggero", "Testimone della corona", "I segreti di Loc Muinne", "Il diario di Deharenna"). I giocatori già in possesso di una copia legale del videogioco (acquistata precedentemente) possono scaricare questi contenuti gratuitamente dal sito ufficiale di CD Projekt. Contenuti aggiunti (Descrizione ufficiale) : Nuove missioni del Capitolo 3. Due nuove missioni collegate con la storia principale, che consistono in 4 ore di gioco in più, aggiunte al Capitolo III. ::1) Gigli e vipere ::Brigida Papebrock, dama di corte di re Foltest, ha deciso di aiutare Vernon Roche. La sua missione è di sedurre i due uomini più potenti di Temeria e contemporaneamente tenere d'occhio i due figli del re appena assassinato. Brigida scopre il segreto della morte del piccolo Boussy, per cui diventa una scomoda testimone e diviene ricercata dai soldati di Temeria. Chi è colpevole della morte del bambino? Sono coinvolti il Conte Maravel e il Barone Kimbolt? La risposta si cela da qualche parte tra le trame della ragnatela d'intrighi e potere di questi personaggi. ::2) I segreti di Loc Muinne ::Geralt di Rivia e la maga Cynthia lavorano insieme. La maga lo conduce al laboratorio del misterioso Aep Dearhenna, un mago che scoprì il segreto che si nasconde dietro la caduta dell'antica civiltà dei Vran. Il nostro eroe accetterà di collaborare con l'incantatrice, che si è presa gioco persino di Philippa Eilhart e che si è rivelata come una giovane e ambiziosa agente di Nilfgaard? Che cosa spera di trovare il Servizio Segreto di Nilfgaard nelle caverne sotto Loc Muinne? Qual è la scoperta di Aep Dearhenna? Cynthia e il witcher dovranno affrontare numerose sfide, nella rete di tunnel infestate da mostri che si dipana sotto la città. : Nuovi filmati di transizione. Questi corti di filmati narrano in riassunto gli eventi di ogni capitolo concluso, facendo da "cornice" o transizione, nella storia. Inoltre hanno il ruolo di informare il giocatore della sua attuale posizione geografica sulla mappa del mondo. : Frontiere finali. Queste sequenze filmate, composte di corti di video, riassumono le scelte del giocatore nel corso del gioco. I filmati sono disegnati sul livello di difficoltà del gioco, sui personaggi e gli eventi, usanto vari effetti e tagli della telecamera. Un totale di 12 filmati illustrano gli scenari alternativi dei mondo intorno al protagonista, basato sulle scelte effettuate dal giocatore. Al completamento del gioco, il giocatore ha una panoramica delle decisioni chiave in filmati di 30 secondi ciascuno.I filmati sono accompagnati da una colonna sonora composta registrando un coro dal vivo e contituiscono in totale 2'30" di riassunto del gioco, al termine di questo. : Nuovo filmato - ‘Witchers’. Ideato per i giocatori che si affacciano per la prima volta al mondo di The Witcher franchise, questo filmato è stato creato utilizzando una animazione 2D disegnata a mano e animata con Flash. Ha lo stesso stile dei ‘Flashback’ e dei ricordi di Geralt in The Witcher 2. Descrive anche i witcher in dettaglio. : Nuovo filmato di apertura. Un filmato da 3.5 minuti, pre-renderizzato (CG) e diretto dal vincitore del BAFTA Award, Tomasz Bagiński. Il filmato narra dell'assassinio di re Demavend, un evento chiave accaduto poco prima dell'inizio di The Witcher 2. : Nuovo Filmato di chiusura. Un filmato da 1.5 minuti, con scene renderizzate, è stato aggiunto alla fine del gioco e funziona da teaser per gli eventi futuri. Un uomo qualsiasi assiste alla marcia dell'esercito di Nilfgaard. Ha richiesto un grande lavoro e la creazione di nuove ambientazioni, luci ed azioni. Questa sequenza di alta qualità è piena di suspence e offre un anticipo, o un introduzione, agli eventi che si svolgeranno nel prossimo sequel della saga. : Nuove ambientazioni. Sono state aggiunte nuove ambientazioni e luoghi per le nuove missioni introdotte nel gioco nel Capitolo III. Tra queste, un sistema di camere e tunnel sotterranei, al di sotto di Loc Muinne e una foresta di conifere con grotte segrete tra le montagne, che circondano la città. : Scene aggiuntive. Altre 11 ulteriori scene rendirizzate sono state aggiunte in vari punti ad arricchire il gioco. Sono state create usando un nuovo set di animazioni motion-capture e includono 3 scene che mostrano gli eventi di Loc Muinne, mentre Geralt si trova impegnato altrove. Ogni filmato è composto di 3 animazioni interamente renderizzate che hanno richiesto un notevole impegno di lavoro in post produzione. : Supporto Dolby* Digital. Il gioco si presenta con suono in Dolby® Digital surround. Collega il tuo PC con la tecnologia Dolby Digital Live a un impianto sonoro che utilizza Dolby Digital decoding, usando un cavo di audio digitale S/PDIF. Assicurati che il PC sia configurato appositamente per riprodurre l'audio Dolby Digital durante il gioco per sperimentare un'incredibile esperienza di suono. Elenco delle modifiche Un elenco delle modifiche e aggiustamenti inclusi nella EE: * 01. Launcher now includes an option to toggle DLCs off and on. * 02. Assorted animals have been added to the game. * 04. New werewolf trophy has been added in Chapter 3. * 05. New, randomly dispersed swords have been added. * 06. Fixed error in potions_time_bonus value at level 2 of ‘Specialization: Potions’ ability. * 07. Fixed description of 'Control over the Power' ability. * 08. Fixed incorrect description of ‘Alchemist’ ability. * 09. Fixed incorrect description of ‘Amplification’ ability at level 2. * 10. Fixed incorrect description of ‘Energy Flow’ ability at level 2. * 11. Fixed incorrect description of ‘Control over the Power’ ability at level 2. * 12. Fixed incorrect description of ‘Synthesis’ ability at level 2. * 13. Fixed incorrect description of ‘Combat Acumen’ ability. * 14. Fixed incorrect description of Gadwall potion. * 15. Position ability at level 2 now multiplies damage dealt to back by zero. * 16. Fixed incorrect damage calculation for ‘Whirl’ ability. * 17. Fixed spark FX and no damage taken when rolling while being attacked by foe. * 18. Fixed incorrect notification when using Axii Sign on golems. * 17. Mahakam Rune Sihil sword is now imported from TW1 game saves to New Game. * 18. Parry and Signs are now improved when Geralt has increased Vigor. * 19. Parry bug has been fixed. Players can no longer parry for 0 damage. * 20. Quen Sign has been significantly nerfed. It now wears off after one or two hits. * 22. Adrenaline no longer loads during boss fights. * 23. Fixed bug that caused Igni to deal no damage when used right after a sword hit. * 24. Fixed incorrect game behavior when saving game while casting bombs. * 25. Kayran now casts fewer stones at end of fight. * 26. Fixed bug allowing potions to be consumed with Toxicity at 100%. * 27. Finisher performed on rotfiends no longer adds additional weapon. * 28. Redanian soldiers in Chapter 3 now spawn correctly. * 29. Fire now removes Quen Sign during dragon boss fight in Chapter 3. * 30. Fixed targeting on dragon in Chapter 3. * 31. Added new statistics for NPCs to correct game balance in Chapter 3. * 32. Cat potion effect now disappears during dialogue sequences and cut scenes. * 33. Target marker and enemy names have been removed from fist fights. * 34. Fixed display name for wraiths. * 35. Small fixes introduced in NPC taunt behavior during fights. * 36. Fixed NPC behavior after combat. * 37. All critical effects dealt to player are canceled before any scene starts. * 38. Fixed unusual behavior of clothing when using Heliotrope Sign. * 39. Small fixes introduced in Dice Poker mini-game. * 40. Several fixes introduced in mini-maps. * 41. Fixed several camera shots in dialogue sequences. * 42. Fixed dialogue camera in ‘Blood Curse’ quest. * 43. Walkmesh fixed in Roche’s tent. * 44. Walkmesh fixed in Chapter 3 sewers. * 45. Walkmesh fixed when following Roche on Chapter 3. * 46. Walkmesh fixed in central square of Loc Muinne. * 47. Walkmesh fixed near Nilfgaardian camp in Chapter 3. * 48. Fixed several camera collisions. * 49. Fixed tent roof collisions in Chapter 3. * 50. Fixed collisions in butcher’s house in Flotsam. * 51. Fixed collisions on Roche’s ship. * 52. Fixed chest collision on ship in Chapter 2. * 53. Fixed broken poster at Flotsam gate. * 54. Fixed Temerian flag collision. * 55. Fixed several locations, decorations, walkmeshes and occluders. * 56. Small fixes made in environment blending. * 57. Assorted fixes made in character lighting. * 58. Fixed flying meshes in Prologue. * 59. Fixed blinking trees in Chapter 3. * 60. Fixed blinking grass on Draug location. * 61. Fixed low detail texture on rock in camp of the Order of the Flaming Rose. * 62. Fixed Wild Hunt graphics in Chapter 3. * 63. Fixed clock in Meditation panel. * 64. Fixed broken texture during Meditation in UI. * 65. Fixed spyglass icon in Inventory. * 66. Added mages’ banner to Epilogue in Loc Muinne. * 67. Added Nilfgaardian flags in Chapter 3. * 68. Added new FX for magic in Epilogue. * 69. Fixed trade stalls in Flotsam so they close at night. * 70. Fixed Geralt’s head on cut scene in Prologue. * 71. Fixed Golem’s facial expressions. * 72. Fixed ragdoll effect on Golem’s body. * 73. Fixed ragdoll effect on nekkers. * 74. Fixed distortions on Saskia’s voice in cut scene in Chapter 2. * 75. ‘Sneak’ mode music is now saved and reappears when a game is loaded. * 76. Several fixes introduced in cut scene audio. * 77. Fixed cut-scene sound synchronization. * 78. Missing sounds supplemented in Chapter 3 cut scenes. * 79. Balance of sound and music fixed in Epilogue. * 80. Fixed problems with music playback in Epilogue. * 81. Fixed reverb in sewers in Chapter 3. * 82. Fixed mage teleport sound effect. * 83. Fixed crowd in amphitheatre in Chapter 3. * 84. Fixed waypoint for Geralt’s death cut scene in Loc Muinne. * 85. Fixed situation whereby Geralt could tell Dethmold that he had a spearhead when this was not present in the Inventory. * 86. Triss now always casts spell when interviewing wounded elf in Chapter 1. * 87. Shilard now holds the Triss figurine when showing it to Assire. * 88. Fixed block on Roche’s movement during fight against soldiers on the walls in Chapter 3. * 89. Fixed blocker in ‘Conspiracy’ quest in Chapter 2. * 90. Items collected in Prologue now appear in correct slots at the opening of Chapter 1. * 91. Fixed interaction with Síle’s megascope in Chapter 3. * 92. Fixed highlight effect on doors when using Medallion in Chapter 3. * 93. Chest can now be looted after fight with Letho in Chapter 1. * 94. Added loot to Dethmold’s chest. * 95. Fixed loot in containers in Chapter 3. * 96. Fixed Letho’s gestures in dialogue sequence in Chapter 3. * 97. Fixed a number of inconsistent Journal entries. * 98. Fixed Dethmold’s grimoire so it appears in ‘Quest Item’ category in Inventory. * 99. Fixed instances where ‘Esc Menu’ could not be accessed. * 100. Game can now be saved while walking through the forest with Anezka. * 101. Assorted fixes made in game saving functionality and associated menus. * 102. Assorted localization improvements have been made. Bugs Save games from the regular game loaded into the Enhanced Edition will work. However, in Chapter II, during the L'assedio di Vergen quest (Iorveth's path), you need to turn a certain wheel to progress with the game. If you are playing from a non-EE Witcher 2 save, this wheel will be sideways in the wall and non-interactive, effectively breaking the game. The only workaround (other than starting a new game) is to uninstall Witcher 2 EE, reinstall the non-EE version, load the save right before the wheel, turn it, play until the next autosave, then quit, install the Enhanced Edition and play the game normally. At the end of the same quest, after the cutscene at the end of chapter II, the game freezes in middle of scene. References en:The Witcher 2: Enhanced Edition Categoria:giochi Categoria:The Witcher 2